Choice
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: My one shot story, Ichihime. The battle with Aizen is over, but Inoue's life is in danger. Inoue had a choice, to live or to go. What will happen? Pls read and review, thank you all.


**Choice **

Author's Note: I have always wanted to do a one shot about Ichigo and Inoue. So here it is, this is my second story about Ichigo and Inoue, so I'm still trying hard. This is mainly my view about how the last battle with Aizen will be like. Please read and review. Thank you all.

* * *

Winter season, 

Inoue watched as Ichigo pulled out Tensa Zangetsu from Aizen's body.

" Ichigo!"

Inoue turned and saw Rukia limping over to where Ichigo was. But Renji stopped her.

" Don't go yet. Aizen… may not be dead yet." Renji warned.

" But…" Rukia trailed off.

" We can only watch." Renji told Rukia.

Inoue stood up and started walking over.

" Orihime-san, it's dangerous, please get back." Renji called out.

" It's okay, I can protect myself." Inoue whispered.

Inoue slowly walked over to where Ichigo was.

" She's someone important to me." Inoue heard Ichigo whispered.

It made her stop in her tracks, her eyes widened in shock. Was he talking about Rukia-san?

" She should be glad to have a man like you to protect her." Aizen whispered.

He started coughing out more blood. Ichigo's grip around Tensa Zangetsu's handle tightened.

" It's over, Aizen. Get some rest." Ichigo whispered, looking down.

" It's not over yet, until I say so." Aizen whispered, trying to stand up.

Ichigo flash jump over and hit Aizen with the back of Tensa Zangetsu on his back. Aizen fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

" Why didn't you finish me off?" Aizen asked

Ichigo looked away.

" Captain Hitsugaya wanted me to bring you back to Soul Society as a prisoner. And I promised him that I wouldn't kill you, for Hinamori's sake." Ichigo whispered.

" How noble of you!"

Inoue didn't know what came over her. She ran over and she slapped Aizen so hard that she was sure it was the reason it caused him to bleed.

" Inoue!" Ichigo said first, pulling her back.

" You don't know how much damage you have caused! You didn't know how devastated everyone is, Matsumoto-san, Captain Hitsugaya, Hinamori-san and even…" Inoue trailed off, she almost included herself.

" They… they are upset because they lost something, something that will never come back. How could you be so stubborn and act like nothing has happened? You lost, admit it and face it." Inoue whispered.

She looked down on the floor; tears fell down from her eyes.

" Finish me off then."

Inoue looked at Aizen with shock.

" Kill me." Aizen told them.

They were both silent, that's when Inoue saw a sword flying towards them.

" ICHIGO!!!!" Rukia shouted.

It happened so fast that Inoue wasn't even sure what happened. She immediately pushed Ichigo away with all her might and the sword stabbed right though her.

" INOUE!"

Inoue heard Ichigo shout, she felt herself hit the ground. She only saw the look on Aizen's face, he was smiling. He tricked them… No…

" Run… Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue whispered.

She heard Aizen laugh, then his laugh stopped suddenly. Inoue saw blood; she wondered if it was her own…

* * *

Inoue opened her eyes to find that she was staring up at a clean white ceiling. She was still alive? She tried to sit up; the pain in her chest prevented her from doing so. Inoue stared at her palm, was she dead? 

" Don't move you aren't fully healed yet."

Inoue turned to see Matsumoto walking up to her.

" Matsumoto-san." Inoue whispered.

Matsumoto surprised Inoue by slapping her. Inoue's hand immediately touched her face. Her eyes were wide with shock.

" You idiot! What were you thinking?" Matsumoto shouted.

" I… don't know…" Inoue whispered.

Matsumoto grabbed Inoue by the collar and pulled her up so that Inoue was looking at Matsumoto.

" I know how much you love him, but it's not the way to show it!" Matsumoto shouted.

" I know… I know!" Inoue shouted,

Matsumoto released Inoue.

" I know… I just wanted to save him…" Inoue whispered, looking at the ground.

Inoue's hands were clenched into fists.

" I couldn't do anything for him, for anyone! I…just wanted…" Inoue trailed off.

She hated herself, for being so weak and defenseless. So weak that she was used by Aizen, so weak that she could only watch from the sidelines… She didn't want that… She wanted to be with Ichigo… with everyone, she wanted to help and also to fight…

" I want to fight…" Inoue whispered, looking down as tears fell from her eyes.

" Get some rest." Matsumoto whispered and turned to leave.

" I'm sorry, Matsumoto-san." Inoue told her.

" What for?" She asked in return.

" For not being there with you when Ichimaru-san died." Inoue whispered.

Matsumoto's eyes were filled with sadness. She was the one who killed Gin on her own.

" You don't need to apologize, Orihime-san." Matsumoto whispered and left the room.

Inoue knew that Matsumoto was in pain as well… but there was noting she could do… She should worry about her own problems…

There was knock on the room, Urahara came in with Ichigo.

" Orihime-san, you should be resting." Urahara told her.

Inoue avoided looking at Ichigo as she lied down again.

" Does it still hurt?" Urahara asked.

Inoue only nodded, Ichigo sat down in front of Inoue.

" Inoue… I…" He whispered.

" Don't… don't apologize…." Inoue whispered, turning her head to the other side so she couldn't see his face.

" Inoue…" She heard him whisper.

" Ichigo!" Inoue knew that it was Rukia.

" Inoue, are you feeling better?" Rukia asked Inoue.

Inoue didn't answer.

" Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya is looking for you." Rukia told Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up and looked at Inoue.

" Get well soon, Inoue." He whispered before leaving with Rukia.

Inoue was silent; she knew that Ichigo liked Rukia… But it still hurts seeing them together…

" I'm sorry, Urahara-san… But where am I?" Inoue asked.

" We are back in the human world." Urahara told her.

" What about Aizen?" Inoue whispered.

" Kurosaki-kun killed him, right after you took the sword for him." Urahara told her.

Inoue heard the sound of water.

" Kurosaki-kun then carried you to seek help from the fourth division. I have never seen him so anxious before. He collapsed soon after sending you there; he's still as reckless as always. After the battle with Aizen, he didn't have much power left but he still used flash jump to bring you there." Urahara told her.

He then placed a folded wet towel on her forehead.

" Don't worry, even though your injury was deep, you aren't in any critical danger now." Urahara told her.

" How bad was it?" Inoue asked.

" The truth is, it took them far too long to pull the sword out and the sword pierced right through your heart… You died for 10 minutes before they managed to pull you back." Urahara told her.

" I see…" Inoue whispered.

So, she died?

" We brought you back soon after, since the medical technology here are more advanced. It was Kurosaki-san who operated on you." Urahara told her.

_Kurosaki-kun's father?_ Inoue thought to herself.

" I know that this might be an extra information, but the one who pulled you back was Kurosaki-kun." Urahara told her.

Inoue's eyes widened in shock, Urahara asked her to rest and then left her alone.

" Why? Why did you save me? Why didn't you let me die?" Inoue whispered, crying softly.

* * *

" Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun, she just learnt the truth. She will need some time to calm down." Urahara told Ichigo. 

" But…" Ichigo trailed off when Yoruichi pat him on his shoulder.

" You need to rest too." Yoruichi told him.

Ichigo felt responsible for her death… He was so shocked that Inoue pushed him away. He was even more surprised when he saw the sword pierce right though Inoue. He lost it, he knew it. He looked down at his hand.

He remembered stabbing Aizen in his heart when Aizen started laughing. He…killed Aizen… He didn't know why, maybe he thought that Inoue was dead… that he had to avenge her if she really died. He killed Aizen… even though he promised not to… He killed Aizen with his bare hands…

* * *

(Flashback of what happened) 

" INOUE!" Rukia shouted, running over.

Ichigo pulled out Tensa Zangetsu from Aizen. Aizen vomited blood and fell to the floor. Ichigo carried the unconscious Inoue.

" Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

" Sorry, Wait here for me. Captain Hitsugaya should be here soon." Ichigo whispered.

Rukia saw the blood flowing down from Inoue's wound.

" Take good care of her." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo picked up the bloody Tensa Zangetsu and used flash jump. It was hard to use flash jump for two people. But Ichigo forced himself to go faster.

" Hang in there, Inoue." He whispered.

He continued using flash jump to reach the headquarters of the 4th division. He blasted right though the door.

" SAVE HER!" He shouted.

They flocked over and took Inoue out of his hands. He fought against those who held him back from the emergency room.

" Inoue!" He shouted.

" Please stay back, we will handle it from here." The person told him.

No! He saw the door close on him, Inoue…

" RELAX!" Urahara shouted, trying to calm Ichigo down.

" I can't!" He told him.

Then he collapsed. He heard Urahara calling him, but he already lost consciousness.

After a while,

He opened his eyes to see Urahara and Rukia beside him.

" Inoue? Where is she?" He asked them.

Rukia looked away immediately, Urahara's hat shadowed his eyes.

" She's dead?" He asked.

" Kurosaki-kun, please calm down. They tried to save her. But they took too long to pull the sword out." Urahara whispered.

" Ichigo…" Rukia whispered.

" No! She's not dead!" He shouted.

" ICHIGO! Please, let her rest…" Rukia cried out.

Ichigo ran out of the room to the emergency room. He forced his way in to see Inoue lying on the bed. No… He walked up to her… No, this can't be happening! Inoue cannot die! He touched her face… Inoue…

He looked down, he promised to protect her, but he couldn't even do so…

" Kurosaki-kun…"

* * *

(Still flashback) 

" Urahara-san, open the gate to the human world!" Ichigo shouted.

" What?" Urahara asked.

Rukia seemed shocked that Ichigo was carrying Inoue.

" Ichigo let her rest in peace!" Rukia shouted.

" I can't give up on her yet, she's still breathing." He told them.

Urahara understood and immediately opened the portal. Ichigo used flash jump to carry Inoue all the way though the tunnel into the human world. He needed to find a hospital… No, he made a turn and rushed home instead.

He opened the door to see his family having dinner. Karin's jaw dropped.

" Save her, help me, dad." Ichigo called out.

Isshin immediately got to work.

" She's losing too much blood. What's her blood type?" Isshin asked.

" I don't know… She never told me!" Ichigo shouted.

" There's no time for a blood test now…" Isshin told him.

" Her blood type is BO."

They all turned to see Tatsuki panting.

" Yuzu, get the supplies." Isshin ordered.

Ichigo watched in fear as Inoue's pulse rate was falling. The alarm beeped. Hell no… Her heart wasn't beating anymore.

They tried to bring her back, but it wasn't working. Isshin was about to give up, but Ichigo wasn't going to. He kept calling her name as Isshin continued to shock her with a higher voltage.

" Inoue, please, don't die." Ichigo called out.

But the monitor showed that she was dead. No, he couldn't believe it. He won't let her die in front of him.

" It's too late, son. Let her rest in peace." Isshin whispered.

" No, she can't die… She saved my life…" Ichigo whispered.

His grip around her lifeless hand tightened.

" I know it's hard to accept. But it's fate, sometimes some patients just have to go…" Isshin whispered.

" Orihime-san." Yuzu sobbed.

Tatsuki looked shocked. But Ichigo wasn't going to give up.

" She's not dead. She's NOT!" He shouted.

Isshin pat his son on his shoulder.

" Inoue…" Ichigo whispered…

She can't die… He hadn't said thank you yet… Then he felt something, he looked up to see that Inoue had closed her hand around his.

" Inoue?" He asked.

The monitor showed that her heart was beating again, though rather weakly. Isshin almost gaped but then he strapped the oxygen mask over her head.

" Inoue…" Ichigo whispered, he almost cried.

" Don't…cry…"

Ichigo looked at Inoue, she was speaking so softly.

" All out, we still have to operate on her." Isshin told them.

Tatsuki pat on Ichigo's shoulder, to ask him to leave the room. Ichigo released Inoue's hand and he left the emergency ward reluctantly. He waited outside with Tatsuki.

" Ichigo!"

They turned to see Rukia running up to them.

" How is she?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo didn't say a single word.

(End of flashback)

* * *

" We all need a good rest. Especially you, Ichigo." Yoruichi told them.

Ichigo nodded, he was still worried about Inoue. He looked down at Zangetsu.

" You saved us, all of us." Rukia assured him, knowing what was on his mind.

" You did the right thing, Ichigo. If we left Aizen behind bars, I am sure he will be able to escape." Rukia said, but it wasn't really helping him.

He remembered his father telling him that he shouldn't think too much about killing Aizen. He should be happy that Inoue survived.

" Matsumoto, did Inoue say anything when you were with her?" Ichigo asked.

Matsumoto shook her head. Ichigo returned to his own body, after that, he returned home for dinner.

" So, how is her condition?" Isshin asked.

" She's getting better, she woke up today." Ichigo whispered.

" Cheer up, son. It's not nice to bring your gloomy face back to face us." Isshin joked, but Ichigo didn't bother to comment further.

It has already been a day… yet he still felt so tired…

* * *

" Inoue's missing." Urahara announced.

" What?" Ichigo shouted.

He and Rukia went to visit Inoue in the morning, but she wasn't in. Or rather, she was gone.

" When did she leave?" Ichigo asked.

" Around 6 am, right after the sun rise." Yoruichi told them.

" That's 2 hours earlier, why did you call us?" Ichigo asked Urahara.

" Because we too only realized that she was missing about a few minutes ago."

" I will look for her." He told them and turned to leave.

" I will go too." Rukia volunteered, but Yoruichi stopped her.

" He's the one who needs to find her." Yoruichi whispered.

Rukia watched Ichigo leave.

* * *

Inoue looked up at the overcast sky. It had started snowing, Inoue regretted leaving Urahara's shop. But… she wanted to return home… Her chest still hurts as she walked. She refused to heal herself… she just wanted an excuse to stay at home for a while. 

She reached out her hand to catch a snowflake. It was beautiful, it melt into water as soon as it landed on her hand… Inoue felt sad, looks like she was going to be alone again, this winter… After all, Aizen is dead.

" INOUE?!"

Inoue turned and saw Ichigo running around calling her name. Inoue hid behind a street lamp and she peeked out to see him run past her. She was reminded of how weak she was… and the fact that Ichigo likes Rukia.

_I'm sure he would do the same if Rukia was the one who was injured. No… I'm sure he would be even more concerned._ Inoue thought to herself.

She pushed herself to walk.

* * *

The snow was getting heavier; Ichigo had no choice but to seek shelter under the bridge. He sat down and started panting. He had been running around for sometime now, but he couldn't find her. The snow was so heavy that he could barely see.

He closed his eyes and tried to sense Inoue. Her spiritual force was weak, but he could still figure her out. She was moving…towards…

" Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Inoue. Her cheeks were red from the cold; she looked rather pale as well. Ichigo stood up and walked over.

" Inoue, where were you? You shouldn't run off like that, especially when you are still injured." He told her.

Inoue didn't say a single word instead she looked away. Ichigo shed his windbreaker and put it over her shoulders. She sat down, with her back leaning against the wall. Ichigo sat down beside her.

" We better head back after the snow ends." Ichigo told her.

She closed her eyes and looked like she was falling asleep. Ichigo waited for time to pass, he checked on her occasionally to make sure that she wasn't suffering from frostbite.

" Kurosaki-kun." Inoue whispered.

Ichigo turned to look at her.

" Why did you save me?" Inoue asked.

" You made it sound like you wanted to die." He whispered.

" Why?" She asked, her voice growing faint.

" Because you saved me, and I haven't said thanks yet." He whispered.

" Is that all?" Inoue whispered.

" Yeah." He whispered.

Inoue looked away.

_And I am a fool who thought that he saved me because he likes me. I have been deceiving myself right from the start. We… We… can never be more than friends, we are just… friends… _Inoue thought to herself as she stared at the ground.

She felt the tears roll down from her eyes. No, she can't let Ichigo see her cry.

" Kurosaki-kun, I don't mean to be rude, but I overheard your conversation with Aizen… And…" She trailed off,

She didn't know to phrase it; she knew that she was in for another heartbreak.

" And, who's the girl that was important to you?" Inoue asked Ichigo.

She forced herself to look at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes met hers.

" You heard that?" He asked.

Inoue nodded, Ichigo seemed unwilling to answer.

" Is it Rukia-san?" She asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock.

" It's going to be New Year soon, shouldn't you make up your mind to confess to her?" Inoue whispered.

" Confess?" Ichigo said with difficulty, his throat was getting dry.

" If you don't tell her, Rukia-san will never know. So you should tell her. And I… I hope that you two end up together." Inoue whispered and she forced a smile.

" Inoue…" Ichigo whispered.

" I mean, I'm not forcing you to confess your love, but you should tell her, as soon as possible… before it's too late." She whispered.

" Too late?" He asked.

" Since Aizen is dead, maybe she has to go back to Soul Society. So, you should make good use of your time." She whispered.

They were silent for a while; Inoue's hands were clenched into fists. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to. She was afraid that she might die again and this time, she won't be back to tell him… But… he likes Rukia…

Inoue felt tears falling freely from her eyes. She looked away so that Ichigo wouldn't notice that she was crying.

" What's it like, to be on the other side?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

" Even though I wasn't there for very long… There was this white light, and it was calling out to me… I saw my brother; he was reaching out his hand. He said he was here to take me with him…" Inoue whispered.

" Oh…" Ichigo whispered, looking away.

" But then, I heard someone calling my name, his voice… it was convincing me to go back…" Inoue whispered.

Inoue had a choice she knew that well. She could have chosen to die, but she wanted to see Ichigo again. That's why she went back…

" I… I wanted to see everyone again… I want to be here, to fight, to live and to smile with everyone…. So I…" Inoue burst out.

Ichigo noticed that Inoue was crying, Ichigo reached over and hugged her.

" Even though you told me not to apologize, I still have to. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you like I promised I would." He whispered.

" Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue whispered.

" Ichigo." He told her.

Inoue looked up to met his eyes.

" Call me Ichigo." He whispered and he wiped her tears away.

Their eyes met for a moment. Inoue wrapped her arms around his neck and continued crying against his chest.

" Inoue… No offence, but are you sure your wound wouldn't…" He trailed off when Inoue suddenly started crying louder.

Ichigo's eyes softened.

" Inoue…" He whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry that it's long and that I kind of left it hanging. But, if you all liked it and want a sequel, I may consider. 

Please read and review, thank you!


End file.
